habbofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dǐll Kevlar
Leave a Message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Leave a Message after the line. LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! ---- Donate to meh Scarface!!! Scarface! from habbo hotel please Well i tried thos surveys and they just give me deadly virus or spam on me but if you want to can you give me furni if not then its ok Lol :D [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 21:53, December 13, 2011 (UTC) hi there so i am officially discharged from the hospital since friday. since i've got more time now (as everyone, assuming you're all on your winter break), i'll try to start editing more again. just a question, do you know how to make short animations that loop repeatedly? cause along with the obvious shortage of images i think it's appropriate that we start incorporating footage of habbo. what do you think? Immunizations 02:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) animation tutorial i love your american accent LOL. i'll try it out later, thanks for that! Immunizations 17:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) i have one more question so i just recorded some footage of habbo on my desktop with camstudio. how do i change it from an .avi file to .gif so it's suitage to upload onto the wiki without first uploading it to youtube (if it's possible)? Immunizations 21:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Dill. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. The main page already looks quite good compared to lots of other wikis I've seen. Do you have any ideas about how you want it to be updated? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :For the design of the main page sections, how about using round borders on all corners instead of just 3? How about using a different color for the borders and the heading background? And lastly, how about displaying the heading in the center rather than the left side? I made a couple of examples on User:JoePlay/test. The first example uses the shade of blue in the wiki's logo, and the second uses a darker shade of that blue for the main border and the border around the heading. :For the circle of icons, the easiest way to set it up so that it actually looks like a circle is by using an image map. Using that image you showed me, I setup an example image map on that test page. Basically you just enter the filename of the image, the shape of each clickable area - rect (for rectangle), circle, or poly (for polygon), the coordinates for each area, and the page to which the area will link when clicked. I use this site to easily get the coordinates for each area. For a rectangle area, you simply click once on the upper left corner and click once on the bottom right corner, then it automatically fills in the 4 coordinates (just replace the commas with spaces when you copy-paste it to the wiki). So all you'll have to do is make a single image that contains the icons arranged in a circle, upload it to the wiki, then use an image map on it. If you need any help with any of that, don't hesitate to ask. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Now that I look at that first example of the Wiki News section on the actual page and not in preview mode, that light shade of blue is too light. The second example looks better, but you get the idea. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, when I just came back to the wiki to read my new message, I saw that animated snow background. I went to the File:Wiki-background page and saw that you had uploaded a sky background but reverted back to the presents. So I refreshed the page and the correct background showed up again. Weird. Anyway, I'm glad I could help by giving you some ideas. :) If you need any help with the redesign, just message me. Keep up the good work, and happy holidays! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, yeah i'll do that. Could you tell me how to change the image inside the infobox (with character info) as she doesn't look like that anymore. Thanks Re: Interactive whoa that's pretty neat. good job on that! i can definitely see more of those in the future. have a happy holiday to you too Immunizations 01:08, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Removing News page suggestion Agreed. also, refer to my comment on your "Happy holidays" blog Immunizations 03:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Commands Lol, that's just gross... your still going to have to show how to get to the commands thing though. [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 07:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Webinar Already signed up; it sounds interesting! Immunizations 01:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo Idk... yo? ''Viva-La-Vida!'' 21:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiya :P Yeah i've come back :P I'm not gonna be doing much over the next week though because I have my January A level exams ;) Gina=me 15:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Wikia visualDNA survey thing mine: take it and post your results!